The present invention relates to a slot machine, and more particularly it relates to a slot machine provided with stop buttons operated by a player for stopping symbols on a winning line.
After coins (including tokens) are inserted into a slot machine, a plurality of symbol columns, such as a plurality of reels having symbols disposed on the periphery thereof, are driven in rotation or otherwise moved by pulling an operating handle. A win is determined by a predetermined combination of symbols appearing on the winning line when the reels stop. Slot machines of this kind are divided into automatic stop type slot machines wherein each reel is automatically stopped, and manual stop type slot machines wherein stop buttons for stopping respective reels are provided. With the manual stop type slot machine, a player can at any desired time manipulate respective stop buttons for sequentially stopping the reels. Therefore, with this type of slot machine, a player can make full use of his or her intuition and technique in playing game, and the game is enjoyable in a way not possible with an automatic stop type slot machine.
In a conventional manual type slot machine, for example, a three-reel type slot machine, three stop buttons are provided each of which corresponds to an individual reel. To stop all of the reels, a player is required to manipulate sequentially the three stop buttons. It is common for the slot machine to be repetitively operated, and in view of this, the manipulation by a player of the three stop buttons, which are generally mounted in different positions from each other, is very cumbersome. Moreover, the provision of respective stop buttons for each reel requires mounting almost the same parts in different positions, which is not reasonable from a standpoint of manufacture, assembly, and cost.